


For the Touch of a Mortal

by keznik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Warriorshock
Genre: Concussions, F/F, Major Character Injury, Masturbation in Shower, Sif cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets hurt by the Destroyer and Sif rescues and avenges her.<br/>Femslash included.<br/>To all those that have read this, please excuse me but I am re-writing it.<br/>I would like to resurrect Darcy and for her to have more of a relationship with Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blast

Chapter 1 - The Blast

Sif strode purposefully towards Darcy. Her gaze directed at Darcy’s blue eyes. Sif’s hips swayed with the long strides taken, pony tail bouncing side to side across her back. The scarlet and gold tunic hugged the warrior’s form and widened out at the hips. Tight leather trousers making a faint swooshing sound with each step and silver armour shining in the sunlight.

Darcy was mesmerised by the shield maiden. Her eyes took in every detail of this magnificent god. 

“Darcy! Answer me, are you alright?” Sif spoke with anguish.

Darcy was shocked to find that Sif was suddenly shaking her by the arms and looking at her face intently. She hadn’t heard her, she couldn’t hear much at all. 

“The blast…..I…I…I think I’m ok” Darcy stammered realising that her knees were weak and her vision was going dark at the edges. She pulled Sif closer allowing her to support her weakening body and looked up into the taller woman’s searching hazel eyes and leaned in further, her body feeling heavy.

“Sif, please…..” 

Darcy lost consciousness, her weight sliding into Sif who was expecting the fall. The god picked up her legs and carried her carefully to a nearby bench.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The blast from the Destroyer’s fiery beam detonated a car opposite Darcy as she ran to the Diner for cover. The shockwave had knocked her flying and she had been forced onto her back, her head catching the kerb. Sif had seen Darcy recover quickly, standing back up and brushing down her clothes. As she looked back to the origin of the blast she caught sight of the reason behind the explosion. Darcy found herself gaping up at the mechanical giant and she froze, her fear paralysing her body.

Sif marched towards her taking in her blank features. Volstagg and Hogun had seen that Sif was aiming for Darcy and distracted the Destroyer over towards them so that Sif could get her to safety.

Sif was a few paces away when she realised that Darcy was watching her.

“Well at least you are focusing on something again Lady Darcy” she shouted out towards the frozen girl. Sif smiled towards Darcy expecting her humour to be reflected. But nothing, no change to her expression at all.

“Darcy?” Another step forward. Sif’s eyes narrowed with apprehension.

As she reached Darcy she grabbed both her upper arms with a strong grip and shook Darcy. “Darcy? Can you hear me?” Sif was concerned now. Her watching Sif just a few seconds ago must have been an illusion.

“Darcy! Answer me, are you alright?” She searched the Midgardian’s blue eyes for any sign of acknowledgement. Sif noticed how wide her eyes were and the beauty and depth of the shade.

Darcy’s long chocolate hair was tangled and Sif brushed a strand from her face. The lock of hair was stuck to her lip and Sif realised she was bleeding. Her full lips were red with blood from the nasty split on the top lip and many deep scratches adorned Darcy smooth porcelain features.

“The blast…..I…I…I think I'm ok” Darcy stuttered and leaned into Sif. Her weight was gradually increasing and Sif knew Darcy was ailing and would probably pass out very soon. She helped Darcy lean into her and their upper bodies were pressed together. 

Sif desperately ignored the unexpected yearning in the pit of her stomach. Now is not the time, she scolded herself. Darcy felt so helpless in her arms, so beautiful and soft. The warrior knew that Darcy needed her, she must keep a level head.

“Sif, please…” Darcy whispered and Sif looked deeply into her eyes, mesmerised by the closeness of their faces, the heat of their skin so close together, the breath against her cheek, as she saw Darcy’s engaged eyes fade.

Panic threatened Sif’s resolve but as a seasoned champion she let her instincts take over. She pushed her arm around Darcy’s back and reached down to pick up her legs and carried her to the nearest safe bench away from the destruction.

She placed the young girl carefully down onto the hard wooden bench. She leant close to Darcy’s face to ensure that her breathing was regular and caught the sleeping girls scent. She smelt of blood, fire, explosives and sweat, but underneath, lingered a beautiful floral fragrance. Sif smoothed the hair away from her face and on impulse, kissed Darcy’s forehead tenderly. Sif couldn’t believe how stunning the brunette was, regardless of the cuts and bruises.

Sif straightened up and took stock of the situation. She spotted a fretting Jane in the Diner where Darcy had been heading, and waved for her attention. 

Seated at the window, Jane had seen Sif place Darcy reverently onto the bench. As soon as Sif waved for her, Jane ran to Darcy’s side and immediately started to fuss over her friend, stroking her hair. It was then Jane’s hand came up to Sif’s view and it was covered in blood. 

‘It is clear Lady Darcy requires immediate medical assistance. The head wound may be problematic’

‘Thank you’ Jane whispered briefly looking up to Sif before covering Darcy with her jacket and beckoning Erik to come over too.

Sif acknowledge Jane’s thanks and was grateful that Darcy would be looked after. She inwardly calmed herself and drawing her sword she evaluated where the other Warriors were, and where the next tactical spot for the ongoing defence strategy should be. 

In a split second she charged towards a car, jumped onto its bonnet and up to its roof and finally up into a low balcony leading to a flat roof. She spotted the Destroyer below her walking towards Volstagg. The shield maiden jumped and pressed a lever on her sword that unlocked the second blade. Aiming her weapon into the neck of the beast, she let out a warriors cry.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Hospital after the Blast.

Darcy awoke in a Hospital in Albuquerque. Her eyelids were heavy and it was difficult to focus on her room. She saw a fuzzy image of a face crowned with raven hair to her right. Her stomach butterflied as she fleetingly hoped it was Sif. She could also hear voices murmuring around her. 

A nurse was checking her blood pressure and quickly flashed a small torch in her eyes. Once the machined bleeped, she undid the cuff and left the room quietly.

“Lady Darcy, we are so glad you have awoken” 

The voice was deeper and more booming than she expected. Sif had a light voice….

“Oh Darcy, you had me worried, how are you feeling?”

Jane’s voice! Darcy smiled and tried to sit up. A strong arm snaked around her back from her left and supported her as the bed was raised to a seated position and she heard pillows being plumped and placed behind her. The same strong arms gently eased her back and she looked in the direction of the owner. A big smile framed with dirty blond whiskers greeted her.

“Thor!” she croaked. “Can someone please pass over my glasses?”

Sif recovered the black rimmed spectacles from the bed side table and placed them in Darcy’s waiting hands, gently wrapping her fingers around Darcy’s before letting go. Darcy felt the touch ignite a nervous excitement in her core and she shyly smiled in the warrior’s direction.

Darcy placed the glasses on the bridge of her nose. As the room came into focus, she was overwhelmed by the grins on the faces of her friends, old and new.

“Oh come on guys. What’s all the fuss about? Have you never seen a geek in a hospital bed before?” Darcy was feeling close to crying and with a knee jerk reaction turned on the sass in her voice to diffuse the mush in the room. Crying in front of everyone was not the Darcy they knew and evidently cared about.

Thor reached forward and wrapped his huge arms around her in a bear hug, plainly over the moon with her being awake.

“Careful there slugger! I’m still rather sore you know.” She clipped through gritted teeth as she felt as if her ribs were breaking further. She breathed in raggedly after he let go and motioned for Jane to come and sit next to her.

Jane pushed past Thor who guiltily moved back to the wall of the room and sat with a tired looking Erik.

Darcy’s boss kissed her cheek and gave her a light hug and whispered in her ear, “I’m so glad you have woken up, we were getting concerned. You’ve been out of it for most of the day!”

Darcy pushed her back so that she could see her face, “No shit?” she questioned. Jane nodded and went on to explain the head injury she had sustained and how Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had valiantly distracted the Destroyer so that Sif could get her to safety.

Darcy turned to her right and was greeted by the warmest smile she had ever seen. Sif’s eyes seemed to light up when it was her turn to talk to Darcy.

“Thank you, Sif” Darcy spoke tenderly holding up her arms motioning to hold her saviour, but Sif visually tensed causing Darcy to hesitate. She lowered her offered thanks, the awkwardness making her feel uncomfortable. She considered Sif’s clear blue eyes. The elder woman appeared nervous and had rapidly moved her gaze to her hands, rubbing them together in her lap.

The Midgardian placed her right hand, palm up, at the edge of her bed in front of Sif and subtly coughed. The raven haired warrior looked back up at Darcy who nodded towards her outstretched hand. The edges of Sif’s mouth slowly raised into a smile and she timidly placed her larger calloused hand in the young woman’s small soft grip. They shared a lingering look between them that didn’t go unnoticed with the rest of the group as they both tightened their grasp on the other as they relaxed into the physical contact.

The room was silent for a few seconds before there was a rapping at the door and a man in a white coat strode in.

“I’m Doctor Petersson, I need to have a word with Darcy please” he addressed the room with a smooth authoritative tone. The middle aged man was tall and confident. He left the door open beside him obviously expecting the visitors to leave.

“Can one person stay with me please?” Darcy requested meekly looking up the clinicians cool grey eyes.

“Just one” agreed Doctor Petersson. Darcy looked to Sif and squeezed her hand gently. Sif enclosed Darcy’s shaking fist with both hands hoping to restrain the nerves in the brunette. A silent agreement to look after her was made between them whilst Jane and Thor exchanged a perceptive look. They ushered out a grumbling Erik from the room, all somewhat relieved to get away from the palpable tension of the attraction between the dark haired girls.

Unaffected, Doctor Petersson drew up a chair and sat down placing his hands together in his lap. He acknowledged Sif’s presence and then turned his full attention to Darcy.

“During the blast you sustained a mild traumatic head injury which rendered you unconscious. As you were out for over 30 minutes we performed a CT of your head, where we ascertained that although there was bruising there was nothing untoward, no bleeding. After your scan and tests, you were given some pain medication and were left to rest where you obviously fell asleep. As you were quite responsive after you were checked in we did not think it a problem to let you sleep.”

Darcy briefly recalled having to lay still for the CT machine but the stress of seeing a metal fire breathing monster had drained her considerably. She had fallen asleep soon after the nurses had done their extra tests on her.

“I see no reason not to check you out later today if you are feeling well, but I need you to schedule an appointment with your local Doctor for 2 days’ time for a check-up on your concussion. I will however, insist that you have a friend stay with you for 48 hours and to rest for at least three weeks. If you feel foggy, have increasing headaches, vomiting or sleep disturbances then please return here immediately for treatment.”

Darcy nodded in understanding and gripped Sif’s hands excitedly. 

“So, I can go home then Doc?” Darcy asked happily as the Doctor got up from the chair and stood next to the door. He nodded and left the room.

“That is wonderful news, Lady Darcy!” 

“Oh it is, I don’t like Hospitals and I would prefer to be wearing something more flattering than this.” Her head nodded down to her functional blue nightgown.

“Your gown is sweet and elegant, just like you”

Darcy blushed and looked away but made no attempt to remove her hands. She felt comforted by Sif’s touch and didn’t want to let her go.

“Apologies my Lady, for making you feel embarrassed.”

“It’s ok Sif, you probably don’t know that these have a big split down the back that shows off your butt if you aren’t careful” Darcy teased a smile from Sif and chuckled.

“That I wouldn’t mind seeing!” Sif’s smile growing as she winked at Darcy. “But for now my Lady, I must see Thor and re-arrange the journey home, so that I can stay with you for the prescribed amount of time your healer stipulated upon.” The blue eyed warrior placed Darcy’s hands back to her abdomen, giving them a light squeeze before letting go and placed her soft lips against the young brunette’s bandaged forehead. She stood up, the chair squealing as it pushed backwards breaking the building tension in the room. Sif exited the room swiftly, beaming as she closed the clinic door.

Darcy felt her stomach flip. Did Sif just make a blatant pass at her? Why would a stunning warrior goddess make a pass at a bespectacled political science student like her? Why would she do that when she is leaving soon anyway? Her stomach knotted up and she was reeling. Darcy was aware that she liked Sif, certainly admired her. Did Sif return the attraction? She had openly declared that she was changing her travel plans to babysit her! 

Darcy imagined Sif leaning in towards her and what it would be like to touch her lips with her own. The image didn’t unnerve her at all in fact she was starting to feel rather aroused.

“Oh my, two whole days spent with a drop dead gorgeous woman who’s into me, what will we do to occupy the time?”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sif was leaning on the other side of the Hospital door berating herself for such a suggestive comment.

“You are not usually this forward especially with someone of her race….” 

Sif had never found herself attracted to a mortal before but this one was so high-spirited and her curves were glorious.

Her fingers ghosted over her armoured chest at the thought of Darcy’s small soft hands upon her and imagined them tracing her own curves. Her breath hitched, skin flushing with unexpected desire.

“Lady Sif! I had thought better of you than to shame yourself in this manner! 

Thor’s booming tone exploded through Sif’s day dreaming, breaking it into a thousand shards as Sif stood upright facing her Commander, cheeks reddening to a dark hue.

“I’m sorry my Prince” 

Sif dropped to one knee before him crest fallen that she wasn’t allowed her chance at a mortal lover.

“Follow me”

Thor turned on his heel and briskly marched down the stark hallway until he reached a quiet alcove. Pulling Sif towards him he pushed his mouth to her ear and whispered fiercely. “You touched yourself in public Sif! You have brought shame upon yourself and your family! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m so sorry my liege, I did not realise what I was doing. I was overcome with desire. It has been so long since I have been affected by someone… by anyone! I yearn for the mortal and I wish to care for her”. 

A single tear fell from her watery blue eyes as she looked up to Thor’s icy gaze, and watched his features slowly soften.

“Oh my Lady, my dear friend. I had not meant to cause you to weep. It would be best however, if you restrained yourself in public!”

Thor’s rugged face erupted into a bright wide grin as he lifted his chin and laughed. Lightly punching her arm he led the way out of the Hospital teasing her as they walked, whilst listening to Sif’s re-telling of the healer’s words and commands.


	3. Chapter 3 - Darcy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to take Darcy home and take good care of her.

Chapter 3 – Darcy’s Home

“I could have carried those, you know, I’m not completely helpless!”

“Your healer instructed you to rest Lady Darcy, now open the door so that we can get these provisions put away”

Darcy shrugged and unlocked her apartment door, letting Sif through laden with brown bags.

“Stick them on the kitchen counter and I’ll pop them away after my shower”

“You don’t seem dirty, my Lady”

“Darcy…. Sif, call me Darcy, and yes I need to get the Hospital reek off me. I hate the smell of those places and my hair badly needs a good condition”

“Do you require assistance my lady…sorry… Darcy?”

Darcy scrutinised Sif’s face, searching for any expression that would hint at a pass being made. However, Sif returned her gaze with a simple smile before turning away to empty the groceries out onto the worktop. 

“Do call me if you require help, otherwise I will create something for us to dine on”

“OK, thank you, I’ll leave the door ajar just in case, well you know, just in case” Darcy couldn’t quite contain the disappointment in her voice as she trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She pushed the door until it was almost shut taking a final peek at her babysitter busying herself in the kitchen. For a warrior she seemed to be perfectly comfortable arranging their meal.

“Now, will you risk taking a peek at me in the shower or will you be a good little goddess and refrain?” Darcy spoke under her breath as she turned from the door and undressed. She unceremoniously dumped the clothes Jane had left for her in the laundry bin and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt divine as it ran down her bruised body, massaging her aches and pains away as she drifted into a vision of Sif naked in the shower. She imagined the taller, leaner body of the deity, currently in her Kitchen, devoid of her tunic and leather trousers. The water tumultuously careering over her hair causing Sif to brush it back from her face, lifting her chest so slightly. Torrents rushing past her breasts, over her peaked nipples, down her taut abdomen, past her crotch onto her toned olive coloured thighs.

Darcy couldn’t help herself. As she imagined the water running down Sif’s body her palms ran down her own wet slippery skin. 

A soft groan escaped her mouth as she pinched her sensitive nipple making it stand up more, pretending that Sif’s expert hands were doing the teasing. Her other hand reached further down to where she wanted touching most.

Her fingers deftly stroked her sensitive clit and pushed past her soft wet folds. The silky wetness between those lips guided Darcy’s middle finger upwards, her palm pressed against the part of Darcy that was throbbing madly. Her other hand squeezed her left breast, torturing her nipple. As her knees started to wobble she leant against the shower wall, her breath coming in short gasps as the orgasm inside her started to warm and tense her abdomen. Her palm worked faster and harder, bringing more muscles to a tense climax.

The soft groans and whimpers silenced as her body went ridged, her internal muscles contracting onto her fingers.

“Sif……” escaped her lips as she recovered herself. 

Smiling into the shower, she reached for the shampoo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sif really didn’t enjoy cooking but when tasked with a mission, to take care of Darcy, she would always endure and ensure the mission was successful. She had grilled some chicken, prepared a salad and emptied a pot of potato salad into a bowl. As she took these over to the modest dining table the sound of running water and the scent of bathing oils flooded her senses. The scent of shampoo lingered in her nostrils. Fresh citrus with an underlay of honey.

The thought of the young, supple mortal cleansing herself with such perfumes warmed her abdomen. A flicker of desire piqued when she overheard Darcy gasp as the temperature dropped in the bathroom. She undid the ties holding her steel corset up and stripped her vambraces off. Feeling the plain linen loose about her chest felt liberating. The slight roughness rubbing against her nipples heightening her desire. 

“Hot water’s all out” shouted Darcy through the gap as the gushing noise ceased. “I’ll be out in a bit!”

The shout had brought Sif back to her senses and she busied herself back to the kitchen worktop, keen to not be caught too close to the open bathroom door. It would not be seemly to be found touching herself so soon after her last indiscretion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshly clean, dressed in a cute nightdress that she had in the pile of clean clothes in the bathroom, Darcy directed her bright blue gaze to the raven haired warrior as she hungrily ate the food in front of her.

“Thank you so much for cooking”

“It’s no problem caring for someone such as yourself, Lady Darcy”

“Such as myself, how do you mean?”

“Please, I mean no offence, you are just more fragile than I”

Darcy looked hurt and pushed her bottom lip out. “What if it had been you that had been hurt and I volunteered to care for you whilst you recovered?”

“Then by all means I would expect to be a dutiful patient to my beautiful healer” Sif gave a quick wink and Darcy blushed quickly before a smile grew and her eyelids became heavy.

“Well I am a rather gorgeous human being and you would be a very well looked after patient. Never needing anything, from medicine, to tucking in, to sponge baths.”

“Indeed, well I shall bear that in mind in my next skirmish”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy was desperately trying to stifle a yawn as they put away the plates. The tiredness pulling her frame downwards. The smash of a plate broke the comfortable silence they had whilst drying up.

“Sorry” Darcy mumbled.

“Do not fret my little one, tis only a plate. I believe you need to sleep, I shall take you to bed.”

“You say all the right things” Darcy tilted her head in a suggestive fashion but unfortunately pushed herself off balance and had to be caught in Sif’s strong arms.

Sif held the already fast asleep girl close to her chest, the damp from her hair seeping into her linen tunic. She carefully picked up the young girl and walked towards the bedroom.

As she laid Darcy’s head upon the pillow, the fresh scent of the linen mixed with the citrus scented shampoo of the sleeping girls’ damp hair filled her senses. Sif pulled up a soft peach blanket over the frail form and stroked her hair away from her face and behind her shoulders. Leaning down Sif kissed her forehead, slowly breathing in her scent, lingering her lips down the porcelain colour cheek. Carefully she kissed Darcy’s torn lip and then reverently rolled her onto her side facing the centre of the bed. The Doctor had told her that she should lie on her side and Sif was always one to follow her instructions.

Unbuttoning her trousers, letting them fall to the floor she carefully lay down beside Darcy, pulling the blanket over herself and turning towards Darcy. The young mortal was gently snoring and Sif couldn’t help smile at her. Instinctively she touched her face again, running her fingertips over the cuts and bruises on the bare skin. She pulled her hand back and covered Darcy’s small hand with hers. Closing her eyes Sif slipped into a dreamless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy awoke slowly, the light enough to seep through into her dreams. A peaceful face greeted her framed with untidy black hair. 

“I never expected you to look dishevelled” Darcy whispered. 

As she goes to move her hand she realises that Sif’s callused hand is weighing down on hers. Gently she pulls it away and leans towards the sleeping goddess.

Her body aches at the act of moving so slowly and almost fails her as she ever so carefully leans towards Sif’s lips, hoping to steal a kiss before the deity wakes. Her lips find the others and she increases the pressure slightly. The softness of Sif’s lips increase the butterflies in Darcy’s stomach and she pulls away expecting Sif to wake immediately and spurn her advances.

“Oh God, I do like you!” Darcy quietly states as she closes her eyes in pain as she settles back down into the comfy bed.

“And I like you too, little one”

Darcy’s eyes flash open at those words and look over to where Sif was laying. She was greeted with Sif up on her elbow with a large smile on her beautiful face. Her hair falling down towards the white sheets.

“I like your hair down, you should wear it like that more often, it’s messy and it really suits you, I mean its ermm.…

Sif silenced the embarrassed rambling with a quick kiss pulling back leaving just an inch between their faces. Both their breath was rapid and shallow. Their eyes darting between the others eyes and the lips. Darcy licked her lips and closed the gap. 

At first the kiss was slow and the soft lips moved together leisurely. 

“Do you want this, my sweet wonderful Darcy?” Sif pulled back and anxiously asked.

She received no answer as Darcy reached her hand behind the immortal’s neck and pulled her in to a much firmer kiss. She dropped back onto the mattress and pulled Sif with her. 

Sif didn’t hesitate and responded with unbridled passion. Her tongue probed the mortal’s soft lips, seeking entrance which was granted swiftly. She moved her tongue gently around Darcy’s, tasting and pushing deeper. As she kissed Darcy with a fervour that she had been holding onto since she met the mortal, she moved her body over Darcy’s positioning her thigh between Darcy’s.

Darcy’s grip on Sif’s hair increased as she felt her butterflies spill away and be replaced by a deep tingling arousal. Her hands moved over Sif’s back, needing to touch every inch she could reach. She moved her thighs further apart allowing Sif to increase the pressure and her weight onto an area that was beginning to throb and demand more attention. Sif’s hand moved up the younger girl’s nightdress. Her touch was firm and her hands calloused. As Sif rose towards Darcy’s left breast she bucked towards the touch desperate for the experienced hand to stroke her sensitive nipple.

Sif broke the kiss and smiled down at Darcy wickedly.

“I want to taste all of you my lady”

All Darcy could muster was a long low moan as Sif’s lips moved to her hardened nipples as her hands pulled the nightdress up towards her neck. A tongue circled the nipple and gently air blown before Sif took her nipple into her mouth and sucked gently. At first. 

“Mmmn… harder please” Darcy whimpered and Sif being ever dutiful set upon the nipple with vigour, sucking and licking and nipping. She was massaging the other breast, squeezing the areola with her thumb and forefinger. The God’s lips pulled back bringing the nipple as far as she could before releasing it with a pop and a moan from Darcy, moving smoothly over to the other breast and lavishing the same attention on to it. 

Darcy felt like she was going insane with the level of desire and frustration pooling inside her. The hot pressure between her legs rubbing involuntarily against Sif’s well-toned thigh. Both had established a slow rocking pace allowing Sif to worship the mortal’s body with her mouth.

Darcy’s manic hands pulled desperately at the tunic Sif was wearing. She wanted to touch Sif breasts, have them touch her breasts, she wanted skin and she was going to get it.

Sif realised that Darcy was getting close to losing herself and mustered the strength to pull away, wanting the moment before she came undone to last longer. In her time losing herself in the pleasures of female form, she had learned that an orgasm pushed to the edge then abandoned, only to be brought back again can result in the most divine orgasm that leaves you completely broken. She wanted Darcy to feel that divinity.

As she pulled back up on to her knees she viewed the quivering girl below, clearly hurt at the loss of her lover.

Sif put her finger to quieten the protesting swollen lips pouting at her, then pulled her tunic over her head and discarding it to the floor. Darcy quickly got the hint and pulled herself up and threw her nightshirt over her head against the mirror opposite. Pulling up her legs she dragged down her wet panties, as she started to throw them off towards the mirror as well, Sif caught them and held them close to her face, inhaling it's sweet scent.

“Hmm Darcy, I believe you are enjoying my ministrations?”

“Oh my God yes”

Darcy pulled herself up level with the incredible body of the warrior. So much strength and lithe muscles. She couldn’t help herself stroking her fingertips across her abdominal muscles.

Clearly tickling her, Sif giggled and Darcy felt the muscles contract at her touch. Excited by the effect she had on the God it was clear to her that it was her turn for touching.

Reaching her head up to the taller woman’s face she closed the gap between their bodies achieving the longed for skin on skin contact. As their nose tips touched Darcy moved her palms up the sides of Sif’s back and around to the front between them taking a small breast in each hand and rubbing firmly taking her cues from the older woman who had started moaning softly into Darcy’s neck. As she started squeezing the sensitive nubs Sif’s hands grabbed Darcy’s ass slightly shocking her into squeezing harder on the breasts. Both gasped and sought out each other’s mouth. 

The kiss was hard and desperate. Tongues fighting each other, breath coming raggedly.

Sif raised Darcy’s body up by her ass, pulling her cheeks apart, the cold air then exposed to the soft wet flesh making Darcy shiver.

In one fluid motion Sif threw Darcy back down, high up on the bed and dropped her mouth between Darcy’s thighs. Instantly she started kissing her way up towards Darcy’s dripping wet core. 

She hadn’t realised that she had thrown Darcy too far up the bed and she had hit her head on the raised bed frame.

“Owch! Watch it Super Woman!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry my Lady, are you ok, would you like me to stop?” Sif had already started to back off watching Darcy rub the back of her head. Worry displayed openly on her concerned face.

“God no! Just remember I’m a bit fragile.” 

Darcy laughed off the incident. “Only to be expected when having an actual God pleasuring you". Jane had told her of plenty of incidents when Thor was a bit rough with her when he got carried away.

“Now where were we…. Or rather where were you?”

“Right here my sweet mortal, about to taste how much you desire me.” Sif skilfully licked the very tip of her tongue up the entirety of Darcy’s engorged lower lips, gently applying pressure when she got to her throbbing clit. Darcy moaned and pushed her body towards Sif’s mouth wanting more pressure. 

Sif understood and complied with a series of licks and teasing. Her tongue pushed its way through the folds towards the core of Darcy and moved around the entrance and flattening the wet muscle Sif moved up towards the most sensitive part and down again. Maintaining this movement left Darcy straining to hold herself together. Each time Sif reached her clit she bucked pushing herself closer and closer to her lover. She wasn’t going to last long under this treatment.

Sif wasn’t happy with just using her tongue though and she moved a hand between Darcy’s trembling thighs and smoothly inserted two fingers into the hot tight hole turning them and moving them in a come-hither fashion.

"Oh thats so good" Darcy keened as she moved her hips around, trying to get away from the fingers as well as push harder against them. She was going to come and she couldn't control it.

Sif moved back, a wicked grin on her face as she licked her lips and caught the brunettes mouth, driving her tongue in, making Darcy taste the sweet nectar coating her mouth. She stilled her fingers and waited for Darcy to complain. She was going to deny her attention until she begged, that way she would come harder.

Darcy shifted desperately, kissing the warrior hungrily, encouraging more movements. When none came she nipped her lower lip and then pushed Sif down by her shoulders.

"Please, Sif, please....."

Smirking, Sif increased the pressure in her hand, thrusting her fingers in and out at a bruising pace. Leaning back into Darcy's core she pressed her tongue to the swollen clit and licked so slowly.

“Come for me Darcy, it’s time” Sif spoke into Darcy’s core, the reverberation of the words against her was the final straw and she came hard onto Sif’s face. Her insides contracted brutally around Sif’s fingers as she let the orgasm wash over her.

“Oh Fuck, Sif!” Darcy grunted as she collapsed back onto the bed, her body completely broken and boneless. The after-shocks causing her stomach to twitch rhythmically, eventually slowing down as she came down from her amazing high.

“Did I please you, my Lady?” Sif smirked at the young girl, feeling enormously satisfied at the orgasm she had given her. She perched back up onto her legs kneeling in front of her charge.

“Oh my God, yes, yes, yes! But, don’t we need to get you off as well my incredible Warrior Princess?”

“Well if you are up to it my little one, but I am here to look after you in any way I can, you need to do nothing for me.”

“Well, I want to do something to you.” Darcy said seductively and moved towards Sif. “After all, I shouldn’t be ungrateful to my saviour, should I?”

“You are most kind my pet, but please do not tire yourself out so. There is always another time, we will be together all day today, plenty of time for you to repay me if you so desire”

“Well if you insisht…” 

“Judging by that I think you might need another nap. Your eyelids are looking quite heavy.” Sif moved to wrap Darcy up in her arms and felt just how tired Darcy was. Her orgasm must have taken away her remaining energy for now.

“Come on my tired one, sleep a while and I will make you something to break your fast when you awaken.”

“You’re so lovely to me you know, so lovely, such a lovely, lovely….”

Darcy was asleep before she could finish what she was saying and Sif smiled gently at her. She tucked her back into bed and retrieved her clothes from the floor.

She strode towards the bathroom with ideas on satisfying herself in the shower before planning a breakfast feast for later. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Marvel ownes everything.  
> Please comment with any errors.


End file.
